Behind Suffering Eyes
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts, and she harbors a dark past, a past that keeps her from doing magic without hurting someone.  She also happens to have a connection with magical creatures.  Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Normal

**dream**

_thought_

**I walked through the Forbidden Forest, the cries of some sort of animal ringing through my ear. It was howling, and each step brought me closer. I walked through the trees and saw a child hunched over, clearly in pain. **

**"Are you ok?" I asked them.**

**"No, you shouldn't be here Harry." It was a girl's voice. **

**"How do you know my name?"**

**She didn't respond.**

**"Hello?"**

**She turned and jumped at me, no longer a child, but a werewolf.**

I awoke with a start to Ron shaking me.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"There's a new student being sorted. Let's go!"

Before I could respond, he was bounding down the stairs.

(a few minutes later)

Almost the entire school watched as a girl with curly brown hair (that seemed like it had exploded from the result of a bad potion) was sorted.

"Hmm, you have wisdom, but are shy. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff qualities. Hmm."

A few minutes passed and then... "Griffindor!"

All the Griffindors cheered as the girl nearly fell off the chair from nervousness. Professor McGonagall helped her up and they soon walked down the hall, probaly for a tour.

"Great, just what we need, another Griffindor!" Malfoy shouted from his place among the crowd.

"Mr. Malfoy, that happens to be someone who is close to me, so I suggest you not badmouth her," came the cold voice of Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal

**dream**

_thought_

_**Harry's POV**_

the next day

"Hey Harry, what's say you and I go find the new girl?" Ron asked after potions.

"I wouldn't, she's been sick all day," Hermoine said from behind.

"And just how would you know?" he snapped.

"She's in the same room as me."

"Oh."

"Say, did you catch what Snape said to Malfoy yesterday?" I asked

"Yeah, so she's close to him, what's the big deal," Ron asked.

"But why would he flat out admit he was close to a Griffindor?"

"We're just his students, I doubt he'll really care if we talk behind his back," Ron said.

"Even so, what connection do they have?" Hermoine asked.

"Let's ask her when she's better. Right now, I think it's about time we turned in," Ron said.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal

**dream**

_thought_

_**Harry's POV**_

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Lupin was currently showing us the ridiculos charm. As we lined up, the new girl (she'd just gotten over her illness, so we hadn't talked to her) nervously took out her wand. When it came her turn to face the boggart, she looked at me, almost like she was asking for help. Everyone watched in awe as the boggart transformed. It finally took its shape and almost everyone, even some of the Griffindors, laughed. Standing in front of her was a unicorn.

"R...ridiculos!"

A flash of light turned the boggart into a rocking horse, and another light, this time light blue, came out, knocking out Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle after bouncing around the room. As everyone stared at her, tears of humiliation formed in her eyes.

"Class dismissed. I'd like you to stay for a few minutes after class," Professor Lupin said.

"Yes sir."

fifteen minutes later

As the girl walked out, the Slytherin's taunts rang out.

"You may as well be a squib!"

"Or at that, a muggle!"

"Watch out, or we'll all be on our backs!"

They laughed as a girl tripped her.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy idiot!"

"Shut up! All of you just shut up and leave her alone!" I finally shouted.

I helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Thank you; you're the first one to ever stand up for me like that," she said.

"Hey, we Griffindors need to help each other, don't we?"

"I guess, but I'm surprised. You three were about the only ones not laughing."

"Well, I'm afraid of spiders, so I know how you feel. Why are you scared of unicorns anyway?" Ron asked.

Hermoine gave him a light punch in the arm.

"You shouldn't ask personal questions when we don't even know her name!"

"It's all right. I'm Elizabeth by the way. As for the unicorn thing, I'm not too sure."

"Say, didn't Snape say he was close to you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he's a friend of my father's. Until I went to a school in America I actually lived with Uncle Severus. Oh, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron, this is Hermoine, and this is Harry."

I shook her hand.

"Oh my, I've got to get to Hagrid's to help with the new magical creature!" she said suddenly.

She ran off, and without even realizing it, we followed her. Once we were in sight of the hut, we stopped. Hagrid brought out a large griffin, and handed the rope that had been tied around its neck to Elizabeth. She gently walked up to it and stopped. The griffin responded by pawing at the ground and then kneeling, signaling her to mount it. Hagrid nodded, and soon the griffin had her on its back and was flying low to the ground. When she finally dismounted, she pulled out a small animal from her bag, which the griffin ate with delight.

that night

**_Hermoine's POV_**

I walked into the room to find Elizabeth sleeping with her head in a book. I took the blanket from her bed and covered her, then blew out the candle.


End file.
